reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Starflakes
Starflakes is the seventh episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the seventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on December 2, 2014. Plot The episode opens with Kitty walking down the hallways of the school, recounting her past winters in Ohio, and how it is upsetting that there is no snow in San Diego, until she approaches a crowd of students standing by a winter of the school. Holli runs up to her and announces that it's snowing outside for the first time in her life. Meanwhile, Brianna is driving in her convertible to school, singing along to Sleigh Ride sarcastically on the radio. However, as she approaches, she begins to notice that it is snowing, and she gradually breaks out into song while running into the choir room for practice. Principal Howard comes on the loudspeaker, announcing that, for the sixth time in recorded history, San Diego is seeing snow. He also announces that a Winter Formal is being held that night, with Forte performing the music, prompting eruptions of ideas from the members. Harry suggests that they decorate the choir room for the holidays, and sings Most Wonderful Time Of The Year while Forte does so. Selina looks on from the hallway, before walking to Principal Howard's office. She complains that they need a real band for such a momentous event, and that Forte is far from it. He explains that because of the short notice, very few were available and the money saved can go towards the decorations, and that anyone could perform if they were willing to do it for free. She leaves angrily. Garrett Dawson walks down the hallway, high-fiving random students and receiving smiles from girls, while voicing-over about his exchange program in Spain for soccer, and how happy he is to be back at school. He proceeds to sing Home For the Holidays as Kitty walks by him. He accidentally bumps into her, knocking her books out of her hands. She makes a rude remark and walks away. He follows her into the choir room, where he is greeted with hugs from the members of Forte. He introduces himself to Kitty, and asks her to the Formal, to which she reluctantly agrees. The night of the dance arrives, and the members of Forte are dressed for the occasion. Kitty and Garrett sit at their table, Kitty being uninterested in Garrett's conversation. Selina walks into the dance with Dustin, and she smiles rudely at Kitty. Cameron and Ella walk in together as well, much to the surprise of Forte. Iris asks her when they got together and Ella recounts Cameron's unexpected proposal. Brianna interrupts her and tells her Forte has to start performing. Kitty and Holli take the stage, and begin to perform Christmas Wrapping. Selina interrupts the song and begins singing. After the song ends, she is questioned by Principal Howard, to whom she explains that "anyone could perform if they were willing to do it for free." She then walks by Kitty and smiles. Garrett walks up to Kitty and tells her that it's time to perform, and the pair sing The First Noël, along with Cameron and Ella, who are sitting in the courtyard. At the completion of the song, Garrett attempts to kiss Kitty, who denies it. Cameron and Ella then kiss. The episode ends with the rest of Forte joining Cameron and Ella in the courtyard as it begins to snow again, and they perform Jingle Bell Rock as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard Guest Stars *Drew Seeley as Eric Brennan *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational